Computing devices encompass a variety of devices that can be programmed to carry out one or more specific sets of arithmetic and/or logical operations, with or without user input. Some computing devices utilize one or more hinges to pivotally connect two or more components of the computing device.
For example, laptop computers utilize one or more hinges to connect a display component with a keyboard component of the laptop computer. Other computing devices may have a similar configuration with two components connected via one or more hinges. Being an integral design element, hinges for laptop computers or other computing devices are often either designed to conduct heat from one component to the other component, or to thermally insulate one component from the other component as a part of an overall thermal solution for the computing device.